Roots
by AncientMenace
Summary: Just your typical story of person 'A' running into person 'B'.
1. Shirtless

Zoro frowned as Kuina began to sniff her surroundings. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, the man waited as his dog finished her business. With a grimace, Zoro knelt down and picked up any evidence that his dog had been here and threw the bag into the bin that was thankfully only a metre away. With a quick wiggle of the lead, Kuina set the pace and continued with Zoro slowly walking behind.

The green haired man must have been distracted, for never has Kuina been able to pull out of his grip. With the speed of a darting bullet the German Shepard made a mad dash across the road. Zoro swore as he chased after the damn dog. Cars beeped as he cut in front of them, not caring about the angry drivers. Turning the same corner that Kuina had just seconds ago, Zoro found himself colliding with another body. Being as muscular and sturdy as he was, Zoro's body didn't even falter as the blonde haired man in front of him fell backwards onto the ground. The large German Shepard licked at the blonde's face, and the man simply laughed and teasingly pushed the dog's face out of the way. Zoro grabbed at Kuina's leash to let the other man stand up.

"Sorry about that, 'dunno what got into her." Zoro mumbled awkwardly. _This guy is kinda hot_.

"That's alright." That other man replied as he stood up and patted himself down.

Zoro watched on as the man bent over slightly, smiling as he began to rub at Kuina's head.

"-name?"

Shit, Zoro wasn't listening to a word this guy just said. _Why is he shirtless?_

"Oh uh it's Kuina"

The man stood up straight now, fixing his track pants and wiping at a bit of sweat off of his cheek with a small towel that hung over his shoulder.

" _Your_ name, idiot!"

Surprised at the insult spoken with such a happy expression, Zoro replied with a grin.

"Roronoa Zoro, and you?"

The other mans smile faltered at that.

"It's Sanji, just Sanji..." The man replied as he shook hands with Zoro.

With a suspicious look, Sanji continued shaking Zoro's hand mindlessly as he spoke.

"Hey, are you _that_ Roronoa Zoro? The cop who was on the news a few weeks ago?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and remembered the events that had changed his life. It was a simple house fire, or so the Fire Department at the scene had thought. Turns out there was a kid hiding in the closet upstairs and Zoro did the natural thing by going into the crumbling house and saving the little girl. Next thing he knows his face is being bombarded with microphones and cameras, suddenly labelled as a 'hero'.

Letting go of the man's hand, Zoro turned his head to the side and growled.

"Yeah that's me. Look, I don't do photos or autographs so don't bother asking."

With a scoff, Sanji brushed back the sweat drenched hair from his face and replied, "Pretty full of yourself aren't you?"

Kuina gave a loud bark and jumped up, pushing her paws against Sanji's bare chest. Still standing, the man laughed and ruffled with the dogs ears.

"No I'm not it's just -" Zoro started.

"You don't like the fame?" Sanji finished for him.

With a tug of Kuina's lead, the German Shepard returned to all four paws.

"What I did was just my natural instinct. I hate being recognised as a 'hero' for doing something any normal human should do."

Sanji smiled at the green haired man before patting around his pockets, pulling out a small black wallet.

"I'm on a bit of a tight schedule at the moment, this is the only free time I get to go for a run - but I'd like to talk to you again one day if that's alright?"

Zoro's eyes nearly bugged out of his face. _Is he seriously asking me out?!_

"I'll give you my card so you can call me."

Zoro took the card and looked at it from all angles.

"You're a beautician?"

With a smirk, Sanji put his wallet away and fixed his earphones back into his ears.

"My full name is Sanji Baratie, you should try googling me. Hopefully next time we meet I can fix your hair, your roots are starting to show."

The green haired man touched his hair in offense.

"Oh and sorry but, I don't do photos or autographs, so don't bother asking!" Sanji laughed out as he began to jog past Zoro.

Watching the man run further away from him, Zoro whipped out his phone and opened his google app. ' _Sanji Baratie'_ he typed into the search bar.

Zoro smacked his forehead in disbelief as his eyes darted through all the results. He'd just knocked over someone legitimatly famous. His dog had just jumped up onto a Hollywood beautician. He'd just embarrassed himself in front of a guy who was way out of his league.

With a dejected sigh, Zoro whistled to Kuina and ushered her to continue along the path. He needed to get home as soon as possible. Zoro had an appointment to book.

* * *

 _Yes. I made Kuina a dog..._

 _So this is just another short story I wrote while I was bored. I'm thinking I might continue this one too. For those who follow my 'Snug' story - I'm really sorry! I am working on it right now but I like to write other stories while I write it. If that makes sense...plus my laptop broke and I'm getting it repaired this week._

 _In case you're wondering why I gave them these occupations, Oda once mentioned that in a 'modern' universe, Zoro would be a Police Officer and Sanji would be a beautician. It's something different that I wanted to try out._

 _Anyway, please tell me what you think of this one! :)_


	2. Funny Guy

"What have I done?!" The pink haired woman screeched.

"Calm down Perona-chan, all we need to do is call him and reschedule." Sanji replied trying to soothe his assistants break down.

The girl was now tugging at her pigtails with tears threatening to fall down her face.

"I wasn't concentrating! I didn't mean to double book Mr Crocodile with Kaku but now..!"

With a sigh, Sanji ushered the girl out of his office door. "Don't worry about it my beauty, I will speak to Mr Crocodile and explain the situation."

"Really? You're the best!" Perona planted a chaste kiss on Sanji's cheek.

As the young woman walked off, Sanji held his cheek and melted to the ground with a happy moan.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Looking up to the worried face of Kalifa, Sanji replied with a stupid grin and stood up, straightening his suit.

"Just thinking about how being a good boss has it's benefits~"

"Pervert." The woman replied as she fixed her glasses.

With a guilty look, the blonde haired man returned to his desk and sat down.

"Are you visiting me with good news my darling?"

With a leering smile the woman sat down and put her briefcase on her lap, pulling out a file.

"Sales are soaring as usual, but you would not believe who I have gained as a client for you this week."

* * *

Luffy wouldn't stop laughing. His hand continually smacked the table as Zoro sat across from him with his arms crossed, an unimpressed look adorning his face. "Ha! Zoro you're such a funny guy!"

Zoro whipped his head towards Nami, who was giggling behind her hand.

"I don't see a problem with it. Everyone deserves a little pampering once in a while." Robin pointed out with a sly grin.

The laughter at the table erupted with enough volume to gain the attention of the other occupants of the bar.

"Will you guys quit it? It's not that funny."

Nami let out a 'pfft' and sipped her beer. "C'mon, it's hilarious! You, Roronoa Zoro, willingly going to a hairdresser? This is either a joke or a bribe!"

Luffy nodded at that and leant over the table, closing in on Zoro's face. Robin expertly slid his beer out the way so that it would not tip over.

For a while Luffy just stared at Zoro's face, pouting a little in concentration.

"Bribe." Luffy declared as he sat back into his seat in the booth.

Zoro frowned and took a swig of his drink. "It's not what you think."

His eyes roamed across his three friends, all were looking at him with expectant looks.

"So there's this guy-"

"I knew it!" Nami declared, holding up her hand and smacking Zoro on the back.

Zoro coughed from the force of the hit and glared at the woman seated next to him.

"So who is it?" Robin asked curiously, handing Luffy back his drink.

"Oh it's just some guy I ran into the other day. I mean I literally ran into him." Zoro replied with a laugh of disbelief.

"So he is a hairdresser?"

Zoro shrugged at Robin's question. "He's a beautician...famous one too apparently."

The man hadn't mean to tell his friends that he was going to an expensive hairdresser run by someone who's main clients were models or actors, but for once he wanted to make Nami a little jealous.

"Famous?" Nami poked him on his shoulder.

"If you want more information then I need you to cut my debt in half."

"Oh piss off Zoro."

It was Zoro's turn to laugh uncontrollably, "If the kids you look after heard you say that, you'd never hear the end of it from their parents!"

Many people always expected Nami to be an accountant due to her cunning mind and love of money. Yet no one had expected her to become involved in Child Care.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late! We have parent teacher interviews next week so I need to stay back this week to prepare." A disheveled Chopper plopped himself into the seat next to Luffy and tamed his windblown hair. It was through Nami that Zoro's small group of friends had met Chopper, who was currently teaching at the elementary school down the road.

Zoro smiled as he looked over his friends, wondering how in the world he even knew such great people. Sure most of them had their bad habits, but they were always there for each other.

Luffy was a young rookie who joined the Fire Department a few years ago. No matter how many times Zoro insisted he did not want to hang out with him, Luffy had a way of eventually persuading him. Zoro was thankful that Luffy was such a determined guy. He couldn't imagine a life without Luffy around now.

Robin was a bit of a dark horse in Zoro's books. She had such passion for history, yet she was a flight attendant. Zoro had once asked Robin why she chose this as her career. The woman simply explained that it gave her the opportunity to travel to new locations and broaden her knowledge. Plus she was a little keen on one of her co-workers.

"What's with that dreamy look in your eyes?" Nami interrupted Zoro's thoughts with a clonk on his head with her empty beer bottle. "Be useful and get us another round!"

With a frown that slowly formed into a smile, Zoro retrieved his wallet and made his way to the bar, thinking about what that Sanji guy was doing at this very moment.

TBC

* * *

 _I really like writing this story so I'll keep it going. I'm trying to keep them all in character whilst also making them act how they would in a modern world..._

 _Please let me know if you have any tips!_


	3. Colour

The girl frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I know you like your bright colours, but the brief for your photo shoot needs you to have that dark, smokey look." Sanji confirmed as he held onto the girl's shoulders.

"There's no colour..." Miss Goldenweek whimpered as she moved her face closer to the mirror.

Sanji smiled as he began to untie the young girls plaits. "How about this, if you can choose _one_ colour, I'll add it to your eye shadow."

With wide eyes, the girl turned in her tall chair and grinned at Sanji. "Pink!" She yelled with passion.

"Pink it is then! I'll go and have a quick chat with Mr 3 about it." The man replied as he placed a book into the girl's lap.

"While I'm gone have a look through there and pick out which shade of pink you want." With a ruffle of Miss Goldenweek's hair, Sanji made his way over to the front desk.

"Perona-chan my love, who is my next client?"

The woman sitting at her desk popped her pink bubble gum and flicked through the large book in front of her.

"Hmm a Mr Roronoa Zoro at 11am."

Sanji pointed at the book in surprise, reading the booking for himself.

"Wha-when was _that_ booked in?"

"I think it was on Tuesday?"

Sanji couldn't help but laugh at that. So that hot cop booked the appointment the day after they met. Cute.

"Did you want me to take him?" Perona asked as she closed the book and went back to her computer.

"No actually, I'd like to look after him myself."

"We have Usopp coming in at 12:30, are you alright if I take him? I love his hair!"

With a light chuckle, Sanji grabbed his ringing phone out of his pocket and checked who was calling him. "Sure you can..." Sanji replied, too distracted to put enthusiasm into his answer.

Pressing the answer button on his phone, Sanji took a deep breath and pressed it to his ear. "Hello Mr Crocodile, thank you for returning my call."

Perona cringed at Sanji and turned back to her work, thankful she wasn't in that call.

* * *

"So what are you getting done?" Nami asked as she pulled up in front of the building

"Not sure. That Sanji guy mentioned my roots or something so I guess he's going to put more green through?"

"Yeah now that I look at it, your real colour is coming through." Nami stated as she stroked through the short green hairs. "But you know that once you get this done you'll have to keep going. No more box dye."

"Shit."

Retracting her hands from Zoro's hair and placing them on the wheel, Nami stared up that the building. "Is he worth it?"

Zoro had to think for a bit. The radio was too loud.

"He seemed interested, and I know that _I'm_ interested so...yeah I guess so."

Nami shrugged and unbuckled Zoro's seatbelt for him. "Put on your best smile - wait, no scratch that. You look super creepy when you smile. Just...be nice ok?"

With a grunt, Zoro made his way out the car and poked his head in the window.

"Thanks for the lift."

"Yeah yeah. You'd get lost if you drove yourself."

"Hey-!"

Nami cut him off with a laugh, driving off and leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"Witch..." Zoro mumbled to himself as he tugged up his pants and opened the large black door, cringing at the shrill of a bell ringing.

His eyes first landed on the counter with a girl on her computer. Her bright pink hair standing out in contrast to the black silk walls.

Taking a deep breath, Zoro walked up to the counter and dark eyes slowly shifted from the screen up to Zoro.

"Mr Roronoa Zoro?" She asked politely.

"Yeah I'm Zoro."

With a smile the girl waved her hand in the direction of a black leather lounge. "Please take a seat. Would you like anything to drink? Tea, coffee or water?"

"I'm alright thanks" Zoro replied as he sat down on the lounge, fiddling with his belt.

The girl nodded and made her way through a door the counter, her singsong voice calling out "Sanji~"

Zoro gulped.

* * *

 _Another one yay! This chapter was a bit short but I felt I needed to cut it off before Zoro & Sanji meet again. They will meet again eventually though so hold onto your butts. Until next time...~_


	4. Softie

"I'm sure the photographer should be fine with this!" Mr 3 exclaimed as he fiddled with his glasses.

Miss Goldenweek smiled as she tried to look at her eyelids, alternating between keeping one eye open and one closed. Sanji found it amusing to watch.

"Please send me a copy of the photo they pick so I can add it to my wall." Sanji requested with a smile, pointing towards a wall covered in photos and autographs.

"Oh we will Mr Baratie! Thank you for doing this." Mr 3 bowed, and Miss Goldenweek jumped off of her chair and grabbed her things.

"Good luck today!" Sanji shouted after the pair as they left through the door to the hallway.

Just as his last customer exited the room, Perona entered with a grin on her face.

"Mr Roronoa is early" She stated as she began cleaning Sanji's workspace.

"He's here? He really came?" Sanji questioned as he turned to the mirror and fixed his fringe.

With a hum, Perona continued packing away brushes and eyeshadows, darting her eyes from her work over to her boss.

"You know what he reminds me of?" Perona spoke up, lowering the height of the chair. "Kind of like a big teddy bear, like one that looks all big a scary but is actually a total softie." She giggled, beginning to miss the giant stuffed bear she had at home.

"You could be right Perona-chan, but I guess we'll see who he really is when I have my fingers digging into his hair." Sanji smirked as he wiggled his fingers, laughing in the distance as he left the room. Perona simply shook her head and continued her cleaning.

* * *

Zoro twitched as Sanji opened the curtain and stepped out. When Zoro had first met him, the man was dressed in just a pair of tracksuit pants. Now the man infront of him was clad in a full piece suit, from the shiny black shoes to the tight, striped blue tie. He looked sleek.

When Sanji's gaze met his, he gulped. The man was giving him a cocky smirk and Zoro didn't know what to do. His instincts told him to stand up and hold out his hand, waiting for Sanji to do the same. It mustn't have been the right thing to do, because although Sanji politely shook hands with him, that smirk was now replaced with a look of confusion.

"Zoro" He reintroduced himself, thinking that the look on Sanji's face meant he forgot his name.

The other man smiled and let go of his hand, opened the curtain behind him and moved his other hand into the hallway behind it.

"After you, _Zoro_." Sanji purred.

Zoro puffed his chest and crossed the line of no return, following the beautician as he led him down the sleek black hallway. He was led into a small room, walls coated with a light blue paint job. His body was stiff as he was directed to sit in a curved white chair. The man behind him hummed in thought and moved to his side, pumping a handle on the chair. In three pumps he was lowered to a reasonable height, and he could see Sanji nodding behind him from the reflection of the mirror.

He almost jumped at the feeling of long, rough finger combing through his hair, moving strands this way and that. Zoro eyes fluttered closed as Sanji's attention on his hair moved to the base of his skull, gently scratching at his scalp. The fingers moved to the hair around the sides of his head, around his ears. Once Sanji's fingers moved to the crown of his head he began moving them in slow circles.

"You've been using box dye." Sanji stated with a low voice, tsking as Zoro unwillingly nodded, eyes still closed in relaxation.

Sanji's fingers stopped and Zoro opened his eyes, about to ask why the magic fingers were gone, until his sight was covered by a black sheet being thrown and pulled around his neck, covering his body.

"So, the same shade of green?" Sanji inquired as the pulled over a small table with wheels, beginning to shuffle through some draws.

"Uh yeah." Zoro stuttered, mentally berating himself for acting like a total dork. Zoro would admit that he was a pretty tough guy. He had a strong jaw, sharp eyebrows and a look that could kill. It was one of the reasons he was so good at his job.

Now it only took one man and ten fingers to turn him into goo.

"Alright I'll be back in just a minute, want a drink?"

"Water's fine."

Sanji left the room and Zoro stared at himself in the mirror, ready for the horror to begin.


	5. Blow

Once Sanji had finished the process of adding the dye to Zoro's hair, he was happy to know a little bit more about his customer slash possible love interest. He had spent the last few minutes asking Zoro where he lived, did he have siblings, did he live alone (indirectly asking if he had a partner) and the beautician was satisfied with Zoro's answers. The man lived two suburbs away from Sanji, easy travel, and he didn't have any siblings, one less family member to impress, and he currently lived alone, no relationship to worry about.

Of course Sanji had told Zoro about himself, being careful not to over-sell of course. It was difficult to interpret how the other man felt about Sanji's accomplishments. He didn't really say much to acknowledge he was listening. Just a few 'yeah's' and ok's' weren't enough to reasure Sanji that Zoro was interested. The man wasn't giving him any signs at all. Sanji was starting to worry that the Policeman he ran into the other day didn't feel what he felt when they first met. Sanji wasn't one to give up though, so he would keep trying to make this work.

"All right I'm just going to get you to come over here, Zoro." The beautician ordered.

Zoro obeyed and quietly stood from his chair, allowing Sanji to lead him to another curved white seat with a basin attached behind it. Sanji knew that Zoro had an idea of what was happening - it was time to wash out the dye from his hair. Again, Sanji altered the height of the chair and guided Zoro to lay his head back to rest against the edge of the basin. After a few moments of testing the water and making sure it was warm enough, Sanji began the process of washing Zoro's hair. Sanji smirked as the policeman began to fall asleep under his fingers. With most customers he would give them a quick scalp massage and move on to the next step, but he felt like showing this man what his hands could _really_ do.

"So what days do you usually have off?" Sanji inquired, knowing Zoro was having difficulty staying awake from his intense massage.

"Hmm sometimes Saturday or Wednesday..."

Sanji hummed in approval and continued his ministrations. "I have Saturday off, maybe we could grab a coffee? I'm very interested to know the story behind the green hair."

"It's not that interesting." Zoro replied, seeming to be more aware of his surroundings.

After a few minutes the water stopped running, and Sanji brought over a small towel ready to wipe at Zoro's hair.

"Did you want me to blow you or just rub it with the towel?" Sanji questioned as he unfolded the towel, waiting for a reaction to his choice of wording.

Sanji smirked as Zoro sat up on the chair, almost falling off in the process. "Just the towel is fine, I'm in a bit of a hurry actually. my lift home will be here soon"

"Oh, sure." Sanji agreed with a smile as he quickly towel dried Zoro's hair.

Once Zoro stood up, Sanji ushered him to sit back down in the other chair.

"I understand you are in a rush but I just want to give your hair a quick trim if that's alright."

Zoro nodded in understanding, a noticeable blush forming on his face.

Sanji sat on a short chair with wheels, rolling back and forth around Zoro's head, snipping here and there, shaving the back a bit and keeping the hair at an even length.

Sanji eventually took the black sheet off of Zoro and let out a small 'tada~' as his customer moved closer to the mirror to inspect his new hair. "Looks good." Zoro grunted.

Sanji grimaced and poked his head over Zoro's shoulder, watching both his and Zoro's reflection from the mirror.

"It doesn't just 'look good' marimo, your hair looks healthier! Like a freshly mowed patch of grass!"

The beautician laughed as Zoro growled and nudged Sanji away from his face. Once they were both standing again Zoro scratched the back of his neck, "Thanks, so uh - how much do I owe you?" Zoro questioned as he began to reach for his wallet.

Sanji laughed and waved for Zoro to follow him back through the hallway and into the reception room again.

"You don't have to pay me a thing Zoro, this was your 'free trial'."

Zoro quirked and eyebrow and gave the receptionist a questioning look. The pink haired woman smiled and nodded, before returning back to the computer.

"That seems - are you sure? I feel like I've kind of wasted your time."

Sanji couldn't help but look up for a moment, silently thanking Zoro for being so perfect.

"You can make it up to me by shouting the coffee on Saturday. I know this really great place near where we both live."

Sanji proudly puffed his chest, waiting for Zoro to decide if this could be a thing or not. He wasn't shy, and if he wanted something he would do his best to get it.

Zoro nodded and pulled up his belt slightly, finally giving Sanji the look he was waiting for. With one eyebrow quirked upwards and a sinister smile adorning his face, Zoro made a bold step closer to Sanji. "What time were you thinking?"

With a smile in return, Sanji turned to Perona's desk and wrote down the name and address of the coffee shop. He ripped off the post-it note from its pile and handed the note to Zoro, guiding him to the door. "Meet me there at 9am?"

"Sounds good curly-brow." Zoro grinned and waved behind him as he stepped outside.

Sanji grit his teeth in anger and allowed for a small puff of steam to escape his ears. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 _So here is another one! I actually have no idea what really goes on when getting your hair dyed. Please forgive me for my lack of knowledge! I really enjoy writing Zoro and Sanji's characters like this, and I'll soon be introducing more crew members and other op characters. I'm loving this story more than I expected so I hope you guys enjoy it too!_


	6. Check

Zoro only had to wait for 10 minutes before Nami came to pick him up. He had messaged her as soon as he had left the sleek black building and she had responded quicker than he thought she would. The car had screeched in front of him, and soon after sitting in the passenger seat, Nami chucked a muesli bar in his lap. Fixing the sunglasses on her head, she drove off in the opposite direction of Zoro's house.

"Oi, I'm pretty sure my house is back that way." Zoro stated with a jerk of his thumb over his shoulder.

Nami simply laughed and shuffled through a pile of CD's scattered around her feet. After finally finding one, she forced it into its port and pressed play.

"For once you are actually right about where your house is! But we're not going there yet."

"We're not?" Zoro questioned as he turned the music up. Nami had picked a good song.

"I've been giving you lifts all day now so you're going to keep me company while I run a very important errand."

Zoro crossed his arms and hung his head back with a groan.

"Oh don't sulk, we're going to pick up a friend of ours!"

"Where you taking us?" Zoro asked with raised eyebrows, not catching on to what was happening.

With a laugh Nami turned the car right and onto the freeway that would lead them to the airport.

* * *

"Are you sure this is all right Robin? I don't want to impose."

The woman let out a sultry laugh and placed her hand on the man's arm.

"Yes Franky, my friend will be fine with driving you."

Franky sighed in relief and gave Robin a light pat on the shoulder. The woman silently cursed herself for choosing today to take her car in for a service. She had accepted Nami's offer to pick her up from work today, but she did not anticipate that Franky would be landing so soon, thus needing a lift home too. Although Robin would have preferred to drive for the Pilot, she was excited that Franky had accepted her offer to give him a lift home.

"Robin!"

Franky nudged his co-worker and pointed in the direction of an orange haired woman running their way with arms waving above her head. Behind her was a very lost looking Zoro, who continually looked this way and that, trying to find where Nami was running to.

Robin giggled lightly and walked towards her enthusiastic friend. Keeping a close eye on Zoro to be sure he didn't wander off.

"My, what a surprise Zoro. I didn't expect you to join us today." Robin noted as she pulled back a lock of her short, dark hair behind her ear.

"Get a load of his hair though, how good does it look?" Nami interrupted, giving Zoro's hair a quick ruffle.

"Yo!" The three friends turned towards the shout, only to find Franky standing there with a finger pointed towards Zoro. "You have SUPER awesome hair man!"

Robin laughed and introduced her co-worker to her friends, advising them that he would be needing a lift home too. The group said their hello's and slowly began the walk towards Nami's car. The two ladies walked in front while the two men walked behind, having a very interesting conversation about Franky's blue hair.

Robin listened to Nami speak whilst she kept her attention on Franky, checking to see if she would be brought up in their conversation at all.

"So that's Franky huh?" Nami asked quietly with her hands clutched behind her back.

Robin nodded in reply, keeping eye contact with Nami, trying to convey with her eyes that there was bad news to come.

"We'll talk about it when we get home yeah?" Nami suggested before unlocking the car and opening the boot for Franky to put his suitcases away. Zoro was about to hop into the back seat when Nami urged him to come to the front instead.

"Shouldn't Robin sit in the front?" Zoro inquired as he buckled his seat belt, watching behind him as Robin helped Franky with his bags.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate sitting near Franky."

"Oh? Ohhhhh." Zoro laughed, smirking across at Nami.

The pilot and air hostess made themselves comfortable in the back seat and gave Nami a thumbs up, letting her know they were good to go.

It was mostly a quiet trip. Franky retold some interesting stories about how his recent flight went and the passengers all listened with enthusiasm as Franky showed off his witty humour.

After Franky's stories were over though, Zoro interrupted the following silence.

"So Franky, you got a girlfriend?"

"Zoro!" Nami exclaimed, giving him a quick punch on the arm.

Franky laughed loudly, enjoying himself in the company of Robin's friends.

"It's all right Nami! And I _do_ have a SUPER girlfriend, we met 2 months ago overseas, so this is going to be my first week away from her!" Franky pronounced, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

Although there were the obligatory congratulations, the atmosphere in the car felt stiff soon after. Thankfully they arrived in front of Zoro's apartment after a few minutes and dropped him off. Robin's hand clutched in her lap, seeing the pitied look on Zoro's face as they drove off. She just hoped Zoro's love life was going more more smoothly than hers.

* * *

 _Poor Robin :'(_

 _I like the idea of the main characters not being the only one with an imperfect relationship. Frobin seems to be a well known ship that most people enjoy. If you don't like it, dont worry, I won't be going too far into it. The story will stay revolved around Zoro and Sanji :)._


	7. Teeth

Zoro stared into his wardrobe for a full minute before growling and slamming it closed. He paced around his room, kicking aside dirty clothes from his walking path on the floor and turned back, opening the doors again. Closing his eyes, Zoro shoved his arm into the cluster of clothing and pulled out the first thing his hand grabbed onto. Once he opened his eyes, he was satisfied to see a wrinkled blue polo shirt in his grip. Zoro nodded in approval and picked up a pair of blue jeans from the floor. Giving them a good sniff, Zoro deemed them 'clean enough' and began to undress.

He was struggling to comprehend what he was even doing at the moment. There was no way that he would be able to go through with this whole 'date' thing. Every date that he had ever been on ended in a disaster and he knew it was because of him. Did he smell? Was he too abrupt or rude? Whatever the reason was, he was sure Sanji would give it to him straight.

A loud knock on the door interrupted his moment of brooding, and he stopped attempting to buckle up his belt. Trudging through the small apartment, he looked through the peephole on his door and raised an eyebrow at sight of Nami standing outside his door with hands on her hips.

"I know you're watching me Zoro." The woman growled as she too looked through the door at Zoro.

Momentarily frightened by the disproportioned eye the glass provided to him, Zoro stumbled back and unlocked his door, welcoming his friend into his apartment. Nami stopped midway through the doorframe and gave Zoro a good look over. An unimpressed hum echoed through the apartment and Zoro blanched as a pale hand grabbed at his shirt - pulling him towards the bedroom.

"I knew it. I _knew_ I needed to dress you." She complained as she began the search through his wardrobe.

Zoro sat on his bed in silence as he watched Nami inspect his clothing - most of which he never thought he owned.

"I have to go soon." Zoro reminded, frowning at the look he received.

"I'm trying to help you! I want this to go well for you Zoro..."

Zoro sighed and nodded, clutching his hands together. Nami had a very complicated part in Zoro's life. During the 5 months they had dated a few years back, something must have gone wrong. When Zoro had first brought up the discussion that he was realising he might be interested in men, Nami had laughed and explained that she too was questioning her sexuality. From then on their group of friends had decided that their relationship was so bad they turned each other off the opposite sex. Zoro didn't like to view it that way - it was more that Nami was the tipping point and she had agreed this was the case for her too.

A clicking of fingers in front of his face brought Zoro back from memory lane.

"Hello! Earth to Zoro!"

Zoro grunted in acknowledgment, taking the clothes from Nami's hands. He stood and stripped down, pulling up a black pair of jeans and slipping on a white button up shirt.

"Sexy." Nami purred in mockery as she help Zoro button up his shirt and straighten his collar.

Standing back and inspecting her work, Nami nodded in affirmation.

"Let's tick this off; Do you have your wallet?" Nod "With money in it?" Nod "Do you have your phone?" Nod "Have you brushed your teeth?" "..."

Nami groaned and pushed Zoro towards the bathroom.

* * *

Sanji chewed on his unlit cigarette anxiously and tapped his finger on the table. Pulling out his phone to check the time again, Sanji sighed in worry. Zoro was late.

The door bell rang loudly throughout the cafe and customers looked on in interest. Zoro closed the door behind him, almost knocking the bell from it's strap above the door. Sanji smirked as his date perused the tables, eventually locking eyes with him.

Sanji's stomach fluttered as Zoro sent a dopey smile his way and he stood as his date neared. Sanji ran each scenario through his head of how they would greet each other and was disappointed as a hand placed itself in front of him. Sanji couldn't help but smile as he took the hand.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Zoro panted, shaking Sanji's hand vigorously.

"No problem. Are you all right with sitting here?" God Sanji was nervous.

The other man nodded and sat down, making the chair scratch against the floor. Sanji handed him the menu and watched on as steel eyes roamed through the small booklet.

"Are you ready to order now, Sanji?" The waitress said, beginning to open her notepad.

The man in question gazed over at Zoro, waiting to see if he was ready to order. Sanji grinned as his date's eyes seemed to look through the menu options at double speed.

"I can come back again in a few minutes-" She offered, ready to serve another customer.

"I'm ready!" Zoro almost shouted, slamming the book closed only to open it a second later to read out his order. Sanji laughed and placed his order too, thanking the waitress.

"Do you know her?" Zoro asked, shoving the menu back between the large salt and pepper shakers.

"Yes, Camie is a frequent client of mine. I'm surprised you didn't notice her hair."

Zoro's chair screeched again as he turned around to view the waitress properly. Sanji couldn't help the muffled laugh at the sight of Zoro's mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"I thought you did professional stuff though." Zoro questioned as he picked up a packet of sugar, beginning to fiddle with it.

Sanji grit his teeth and smiled on, politely answering Zoro's question.

"Although I am well known for my services, I don't limit myself to only serving those labelled as 'celebrities'. I accept locals as well."

Awkward silence followed.

Thankfully their waitress arrived a moment later with their drinks, advising them that their cakes would be ready soon. The pair continued on without a word, taking the time to adjust their coffees to the acquired taste.

Sanji continued to stir the sugar into his latte and caught Zoro's eye, holding onto the gaze for as long as possible. He gave his best smile and watched on as Zoro dropped the eye contact, frowning and looking to the side awkwardly. Sanji mimicked the action, silently wishing this date would be over already. Zoro wasn't interested.

* * *

 _I love writing about awkward nerds. Hopefully they'll act normal around each other soon..._


End file.
